life after you
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: i got this idea from a song


**Life After You**

**A/N: okay so I got this oh so adorable idea from life after you by **Daughtry. This song is just so Draco/Harry! So plz no meanness or flames cause this is boyxboy! So plz enjoy!

PS: this is all in Draco's POV.

Disclaimers: I don't own harry potter or the characters. If I did, I would soooo make Harry and Draco be together!

"**Are you serious?" I yell to myself. **_**Now how am I supposed to get to Harry without my broom?**_** I said that in my head because the muggles who hit me with fireworks where not far from where I am. This is all my fault, so why should it be easy. I've been gone for almost a week. Who's to say he will take me back. I start walking to the Leaky Cauldron across the street to get a drink, and sit next to a fire. It's cold and damp from it raining on and off all week. I'm just about to step in when a strange man in a black over coat catches my eye. Truth be told I would of kept walking, but he was looking right at me. "What's your problem man?"I yell to the man. He walks over to me and I get ready to grab my wand in case he's looking for a fight. The strange man reaches for something in his coat and pulls out an old death trap of a broom.**

"**I saw you crash and I thought you could use this." **

"**I'm not stupid, how much you want for that- thing."**

"**Forty money." **

"**urg, fine! You're lucky I'm desperate." I glare at him as I grab the amount of money he asked for. He takes it quickly and shoves the broom at me, then runs. **

**Of course it starts to rain as he disappears in the distance. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I mount the broom and kick, hard. It lifts with a jerk, and the rain starts to pick up. Before long I am drenched in rain. I decide to head to the Weasley's house. "He would never go to those stupid abusive Muggles for comfort. Maybe he went there to vent?" Nah he's too nice. My mind starts to wonder back to the night I walked. It burns like an **iron in the back of my mind.

**Flash Back!**

"_**What are you saying Draco?" **_

"_**You heard me. Your stupid and I don't want or need you. I'm just wasting my time." **_

"_**If that's how you feel then leave! You- you… snake!"**_

End **Flash Back!**

I'm jolted out of my memories by the site of a house.**I see the Weasley's house in the distance on the prairie below. The broom starts to cough. "Oh no, not yet please not yet." I say to the broom hoping I'll catch a break. It drops about forty feet then stops. It goes on for about a half mile then drops to the ground stopping a few times before it crashed. I jump off and fell on my butt. **

"**Ouch!" I scream with a bit more colorful words. I pick myself up and dash to the front door knocking a bit more loudly then was needed. Mrs. Weasley answers the door. "Oh my, you poor thing come on in. let's get you in dry clothes and something to eat." She rushes me in and I was greeted to a site with Ron comforting a sad Harry. Ron was the first to look up at me. I knew instantly he was going to try and clobber me. "You jerk!" he got up and ran at me with fist raised. Fred and George came on scene to pull him out of the way." Harry was making his way up the stairs. So I started yelling after him wile going to the stairs stopping mid way **

"You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one! After this time I spent alone it's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind! Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind! So I'm runnin' back to tell you, without you God knows what I'd do! All that I'm after is a life full of laughter! As long as I'm laughin' with you! I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after! After the life we've been through, know there's no life after you!"

I realize I'm crying now and I see Harry staring, crying as well. I'm just about to run out the door when he jumps over the railing and runs to me. I take him in a hug letting the tears fall. He lifts his head and smashes his lips into mine in a desperate and longing kiss.

**Oh no not another sappy ending! Gosh, eh, all well. Now shout outs to those who have reviewed! Thank you: **_jamesstarkgirlfriend, CMAli, criminal-mindz-fanz, and animewiccan725 for reviewing free ice cream with hugs! And criminal-mindz-fanz, emo-muffinz15, Echelon-coiler, and animewiccan725 for adding me to yalls fave free hugs and a huge applause to yall! And finally animewiccan725 again for putting me on author alert! Love you all got to go!_


End file.
